


28 Genderbend

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up and is a female.  Castiel finds it appropriate to reveal his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean scrunched his face and rolled over as the voices got to an unacceptable level.  Consciousness danced around him as he tried to decide if he wanted to fight for more sleep or kill his brother for being too loud.  Dean sighed and let consciousness win.  He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.  Castiel and Sam stood by the sitting area of the motel room as they argued. 

“What the hell coulda caused it?  Dean is gonna be pissed.”

“Dean will be very upset indeed.  I have searched for a cause and nothing has revealed itself to me.  I am unsure here Sam.”

“If you two don’t shut the hell up I am gonna kill you both,” Dean propped up on her elbows and knew something was wrong immediately when she heard her own voice.

Sam and Castiel’s eyes went wide as they noticed Dean take notice.  Dean looked down her body, at her hands, ran a hand through her hair, and lifted the covers.  Sam covered his ears and Castiel titled his head as he studied Dean.  Dean let out a loud bellow and dropped the covers.

“What in fuckin’ hell is this?” Dean’s voice cracked as she panicked and jumped out of the bed.

“We aren’t really sure.  I came back with breakfast and came over there to wake you up and you were a lady,” Sam answered.

“Cas, magic spell? Gabriel pranking me?  Anything?”

“No Dean.  I checked every known possible reason for you to change genders and they are not at work here.  You are female all the way down to the molecular level,” Castiel set his lips in a thin line and tried not to look over her body.

“Fuck!  I didn’t touch any cursed objects, we haven’t had a case with a witch, and I don’t think I’ve pissed off anyone to do this to me.  What the hell am I gonna do as a chick?” Dean paced the room.

“We’ll figure it out.  Why don’t you shower and come get breakfast?  It’ll make you feel better,” Sam suggested as he sat at the small table.

“Shower,” Dean’s face brightened, “ah yeah.”

“Please Dean no.  No. No. NO!” Sam’s eyes went wide.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel looked between Dean and Sam.

“Believe me you don’t want to understand.”

Dean hummed happily as she grabbed her change of clothes.  Dean went into the bathroom and kicked off her pants and pulled off her shirt.  She looked over herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door.  She was glad that she kept her physical size even if she had curves and was a little softer in different places.  Dean was still as muscular and tanned as she had been before.  Dean cupped her breasts appreciatively.

“C cups.  Not bad,” Dean smirked at her reflection.

Dean turned and chuckled as she flexed her gluts.  Dean pushed her underwear down and was pleased that she was apparently hairless.  She fist pumped for not having to shave or wax.  She knew she was thicker and stockier than most women she had brought back before but was surprisingly okay with it.  Dean had never expected the female version to be dainty and skinny.  With one last look Dean got in the shower.  She allowed her hands to roam over her body as she grew accustom to the different anatomy.  Dean quickly learned why it was a little more work to provoke a female orgasm and hoped that she had been quiet enough that his brother and best friend would not know.

Dean dried off and dressed.  When she walked into the main room and spotted Castiel’s blush she knew she had not been as quiet as she had hoped.  She cleared her throat and packed her bag.  Dean put her food in the microwave and sat down at the table.

“Where’s Sam?”

“He, um,” Castiel looked at the floor, “he left as soon as the shower got longer.”

“Oh,” Dean blushed as she ate.

“I went and grabbed a few things that you may need,” Castiel grabbed the bag from the couch and handed it to her, “since your hair is a longer I figured you may want to tie it back until you got used it so there’s a comb and brush and a young lady picked out the accessories.  There is a more feminine deodorant and some,” he tugged at his tie, “intimate apparel.”

“Intimate apparel?” Dean opened the bag, “oh bras.  Yes this will be much better.  I McGuyvered a tee shirt and it is _un_ comfortable.  Thanks man.  You rock.”

Dean stood and pulled off her flannel and outer shirt and went for the tee shirt she had rigged.  Castiel vanished in a flutter of wings.  Dean laughed and put on the powder scent deodorant and black active wear bra with built in cups for the best support.  She pulled back on her outer tee and flannel.

“Oh so much better,” Dean bounced her toes a bit to test it out, “oh yeah.  Alright Cas I’m dressed and tell Sam I’m good now.”

“He’s on his way.”

“Are you flustered Cas?” Dean smirked at him as she finished her breakfast.

“I am getting used to your new form.  Sam has let me know there are expectations now.  I remember that I am not to see you undress or comment on mood swings.  They were the two most important,” Castiel looked her in the for the first time since she had gotten out the shower.

“Okay.  You were right about this hair,” Dean picked up the comb, “ow.  Oh my god how the hell does Sam deal with this shit?”

Dean tugged the comb and hit more knots and tangles.  Dean grunted as she tried to get the comb through her hair.  After the fifth attempt on the same section she threw the comb. Sam ducked as he entered and the comb slammed into the wall.

“How the hell do you deal with this shit?” Dean exclaimed as she yanked her hair.

“Did you condition it while you were in the shower?” Sam bit back his smile as he sat down.

“Condition it?  No,” she snarled.

“That’s why.  You’ll need a leave-in conditioner now too,” Sam leaned over and put his fingers in Dean’s hair, “for thick coarse hair.  We can stop and get some.”

“Here you go,” Castiel handed him a bottle.

Dean blinked up at him as she took the bottle.  Sam coughed to cover his laugh and took the bottle from Dean.  Sam stood and went around the table to Dean.  He sprayed the toughest sections and massaged it through then took the brush to it first.  Once the tangles had loosened he had Castiel get the comb for him.

“There.  You just need to remember to condition in the shower then spray this in after you towel dry it.  You’ll eventually train your hair and not need as much conditioner.  You have a long layered bob so if you put it up some of it won’t stay in a ponytail holder.  You may want to invest in clips or bobby pins,” Sam washed his hands as Dean went to the bathroom to check her hair.

“How do you even know this stuff?” Dean swayed her head and watched her hair bounce.

“A lot of experience and failed experiments.  Your hair is only a little shorter than mine.  I can help you maintain it,” Sam began to pack his bag.

“You’re implying that I won’t be back a male,” Dean walked back into the room.

“I don’t know how long this is gonna take Dean.  Cas can’t sense anything out of the ordinary so we have to figure it out.”

Dean went still when suddenly Castiel was by his side.  Sam froze as he watched Castiel study Dean through narrowed eyes.  Castiel slowly lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.  Castiel did it several times as he moved to stand in front of Dean.  He used both hands as he stood face to face with Dean and one on each side pushed his fingers into Dean’s hair a few times.  A slow smile graced his lips as he stepped back.  Dean shivered.  He finally looked Dean in the eye and nodded.

“I like it.  This is a very likable look on you,” Castiel stepped away and went to Dean’s bag and began to pack it for her.

Dean looked at Sam with an eyebrow cocked.  Sam’s mouth worked as if he was about to say something then he just shrugged and placed is laptop in the bag.  Dean grabbed the comb and a hair tie and put her hair up.  It took a few attempts to get it to her licking but she managed to get it into a tucked ponytail.

“Alright let’s head out.”

 

They were in the car half way home when something occurred to Dean.  He let a few more miles pass before he called out to the angel.  Castiel appeared a few minutes later in the back seat.

“Hello Dean.  Sam.  I have not been able to get any more information about the change.  I was in the archives to make sure I had not missed anything,” Castiel reported.

“No this isn’t about that, well sorta.  How did you know what bra size I was?” Dean glanced in the rearview mirror.

Sam coughed and looked out the window.

“Oh.  Human’s measure breast size by fruits occasionally so I advised the store clerk  what size fruit you looked like.  I showed her where my arms fit when I hug you and she got the band from there.  She was very helpful.  She picked out some very lovely things.  Thought that you would like the hunter green one with the smiley faces the best as well as the 18 hour wireless push up.  If you would like others I can go get more or you can come with me and pick out some,” Castiel replied cheerfully.

“Wow.  Okay then.  Uh, what fruit?” Dean took a deep breath.

“Grapefruit.”

Sam lost it.  He began to sputter and wheeze from the passenger seat.  Dean glared at him and huffed.

“Thank you Cas.  That was it.  If you get anything else we’ll be at the Bunker for awhile.

“Alright,” Castiel leaned forward by Dean’s ear, “if you want more you can pray to me and I’ll hear you.  Sam doesn’t have to know.”

That caused Sam to renew his hysterical laughter.  Dean just nodded and Castiel took off.

<<<>>>

Dean pushed the retail bags into her duffel and headed into the bunker.  Sam called a hello to her from the map table as she passed.  Dean was glad that Sam seemed mostly engrossed in whatever reading he was doing.

“Cas said he’ll be back later.  He may have a lead,” Sam mumbled distractedly.

“Cool.  Cool.  I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Mm hmm.”

Dean walked slowly until she was out of sight and rushed to her room.  She shut and locked the door.  She took a few deep breaths as she opened her duffel.  Dean had gone out under the guise of a quick salt and burn.  Dean had actually gone a few cities over to a mall.  She pulled out the pink bag and the purple and silver bag.  She swallowed and opened the bags.  Dean closed her eyes and decided she wanted to shower first.

Dean returned from the shower and dropped her towel.  She pulled the new lotion from the bag she had gotten from Bath and Body Works.  She smiled as she smoothed the twilight woods body lotion on. Dean looked at the door to make sure it was locked before she opened the Victoria’s Secret bag.  She pulled out the underwear and bra set she had first grabbed and left the others in the bag.  She pulled on the soft red and black checkered boy cut underwear and bra.  She opened the door to her closet and looked in the newly installed  full length mirror.  She smiled and fluffed out her hair as she twisted and turned in front the mirror.  Dean had switched to a better conditioner and her hair bounced more to her liking.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean jumped and spun around to see Castiel.

“Dude!  Don’t do that.  It’s been like five years.  How have you not gotten that in your head?  And I’m naked.  Remember that rule?”

Castiel took the chance to slowly move his gaze up and down Dean’s form.  Castiel looked Dean in the eyes and shrugged.

“You have on clothes.”

“Underwear don’t count,” Dean tugged on her jeans and a tee shirt.

“I see you have taken my advice on the underwear.  They are very nice,” Castiel tipped his head and smiled.

“Jesus Christ Cas,” Dean pushed a head band on to hold her hair back.

“I like that look as well.”

“Yeah.  Sure.  What do you have?” Dean turned the chair backward and straddled it.

“I found in the archives a few things that have the capability to change someone like it has you,” Castiel pulled out a note pad, “have you seen any of these symbols or come in contact with these items?”

“Hm,” Dean flipped through the pictures that Castiel had drawn, “no.  Not a single one,” she let out a sigh and handed it back.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and left it there as he stared at her.

“Cas,” Dean’s eyes flickered to his lips. _It’s possible now.  But I’m still me inside.  So?  No._

Dean cleared her throat and brushed Castiel’s hand away.  Dean stood and walked out of her room with Castile on her heels.

“Has Sam had any luck?”

“Am I still a woman?” Dean tossed over her shoulder.

“Sorry Dean.  I am,” Castiel sighed, “stop Dean.  I need to talk to you.”

Dean froze and swallowed. She did not want to have the conversation she was pretty sure Castiel wanted.  She also knew it would just get worse.

“Yeah Cas?” she turned and folded her arms over her chest with her lips pursed.

“Perhaps somewhere we can sit.”

“Sure.”

Castiel grabbed her arm and with a flutter of wings they were in a high end hotel suite.  Dean stumbled as they landed.

“I did not want to chance interruption.”

“Warn a dude, girl, before you do that shit,” Dean rested her palms on her legs and took a few shaky breaths.

“Sorry.  Please sit.  There is a cart of food if you need it.”

“Did you set this up?” Dean eyed him suspiciously.

“Yes.  I wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

“Fine,” Dean turned and went to the cart of food.

Dean’s eyes widened at all the types of pie, burgers, beer, pizza, and more.  Dean grabbed a beer and sat down in the overstuffed chair, legs wide and arm draped along her thigh.

“Go on with whatever you have to say,” Dean slouched down in the chair.

“Dean,” Castiel cleared his throat and made eye contact with Dean, “I have always been bonded with you.  It is very unique.  There has been,” he looked up as he tried to grasp the words, “something more between us always.  I have straddled that line for years,” he looked back at Dean, “since your change I have been more in synch with you.  The bond wants to be completed.”

“What does that mean?” Dean sipped the beer and eyed Castiel.

“See,” Castiel licked his lips and shifted his weight, “we need to be a pair.  Angels are not unlike humans and some animals when it comes to companionship.  I would like to take care of you and be your companion.”

“Is this why you keep doin’ things for me?  You go shopping, do my chores and I am pretty sure there’s like three new pillows on my bed along with matching blankets,” Dean watched him closely.

“Yes,” Castiel ducked his head and smiled.

“Okay.  I mean, you know my boundaries.  I don’t mind the help and the attention is nice,” she took a long swallow of beer.

“I do not think you understand what I am asking Dean,” Castiel’s voice took the angel of the lord edge as he stepped closer to Dean, “it takes a lot for me not to scent mark you Dean.  Or to cradle you in my arms while you slumber.  Or smite anyone that looks at you wrong.  I want to be your companion for life.”

Dean froze with the beer halfway to her lips.  The words flowed through her mind as she figured them out.  She felt her heart speed up and her pulse slammed in her ears.  She could the panic as it sizzled through her.  Dean closed her eyes and reopened them and she was still in the hotel with Castiel.

“Uh, Cas,” she downed the rest of the beer and placed the empty bottle on the table, “are you proposing to me?  Is this what it’s been about?  Proving that you’re the perfect partner, mate?”

“I,” Castiel looked down and took a breath he didn’t need, “yes.  Can I touch you?”

“Cas.  This is just some spell messin’ with us.  If I was still  a dude then you wouldn’t even be here.”

“Eventually we would be.  Your gender does not change how I feel about you.  It has just made what I feel stronger.  When I was human I learned to recognize these emotions and I know what it is.  They have gotten more intense because you will find it more acceptable now.  I am in a male body and you are female.  It will be easier for you to grow accustomed to,” Castiel smiled as he took another step closer.

“But Cas,” Dean whispered as Castiel closed the space between them.

“Dean.”

Dean leaned back in the chair and Castiel followed.

“Just a kiss.”

“Uh huh just a kiss,” Dean breathed as Castiel closed the final gap.

Dean pressed her lips softly against Castiel’s.  Dean wasn’t sure when she grabbed the overcoat but she did and the kiss deepened. Dean moaned against Castiel’s warm mouth and relaxed.  It was just Cas.  They kissed for several minutes before they pulled apart.  Dean’s eyes fluttered open and watched Castiel as he took down her ponytail.

“I really do like your hair this long,” Castiel kissed her cheek as he shook her hair loose.

“Cas what the hell does all this mean?” Dean cleared her throat.

“We will take it slow Dean.  I am not expecting anything more from you instantaneously.  I know you will take the time to figure this all out.  I just wanted to be open with how I feel about you and my intentions.  If I ever do anything that is uncomfortable please let me know,” Castiel gently stroked her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

“Cas,” Dean smiled and was unsure why she could not fault him on his actions and words, “I am more accepting of this than I imagined.  I fought myself hours and hours when I was male.  It’s like I can evaluate everything with a clearer head now.”

“That’s our bond.  Once you accepted it the door way between us opened.  In the future when you’re ready to consummate our bond we will have a link unbreakable between us.  We will be able to communicate without a word, locate each other with just a thought, heal each other and more,” Castiel stood up and smoothed his hands over his clothes.

Dean stood quickly and closed the distance between them without a thought.  She hugged Castiel to her and sighed as the calm washed over her.  Castiel wrapped his arms around her and brought his wings into the plane and wrapped them around them.  Dean gasped at the new sensation and pulled Castiel tighter.  She nuzzled Castiel’s neck and closed her eyes.  They stood there until Dean’s stomach began to growl.  Castiel slid his wings back into their space and let Dean go.

“What do you mean consummate?” Dean placed her plate in the microwave.

“Sex.”

“Oh,” Dean blushed and faced away from Castiel.

“I am in no rush to get there.  It is usually years before an angel will get that far with their companion.  I will court you until you are ready,” Castiel replied.

“Sure.”

“I will keep my word.”

“I know that you will,” Dean turned and smiled softly at Castiel.  _But I don’t know if I can go years._

<<<>>>

Dean felt Sam’s eyes on her as Castiel rubbed her shoulders.  Dean kept her eyes closed and relaxed into Castiel’s grip.  Sam had only made sideways comments but never openly asked about the change between them.  Dean knew she would tell him but she wanted a little more time.  She knew it would be soon because Castiel had begun to spend some nights in her room.  Eventually Sam would see him exit her room and have questions.

“There you feel much better.  Is there anything else I can get you?” Castiel twisted his fingers in her hair for a brief moment.

“No thanks.  I think I’m good.”

“Okay.  I’m going to visit with the animals and will be back shortly,” Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder before he flew off to the sanctuary they had located a few weeks back.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean knew it was time.

“Soooo . . .?” Sam left the sentence open for Dean to jump in.

“Yeah?” Dean jumped back out the other way.

“Cas seems very chummy, more so than usual.  Is there something you would like to tell me?” Sam marked his place in the book and closed it.

“Sam you cannot make this a big deal,” Dean sighed.

“Are you two finally together?”

“Finally?” Dean’s head snapped up as she spun to stare at Sam.

“You have been in love with him for at least the last three years if not longer,” Sam laughed, “I think waking up a woman put your life in perspective.  It made it easier for you to accept your feelings.  Am I right?”

“Am I the last to know that I care for him more than a friend?”

“That’s usually how it works.  I’m glad.  You two should be together.  It only makes sense.  I know in the past that you have questioned your sexuality and I’m pretty sure that there were a few guys that you experimented with at some point.  I don’t care.  As long as you’re happy.  If he had chosen a female vessel I know you would have fucked him within a month.  I mean, we knew Anna for like two weeks before you had her in the back of the car,” Sam shrugged.

“Dammit Sammy.  I hate it when you’re right.  I just wasn’t ready.  I haven’t had a great track record with l-l-love.  I loved two people that weren’t family and look how that turned out.”

“Dude?  Really?  You’re going to tell _me_ that?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh sorry,” Dean chuckled.

“Just don’t over think your relationship.  If you're honest with yourself and him then you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah honesty.”

“You’re going to be fine.  I’m glad you have someone,” Sam stood and went to Dean, “you deserve it.”

“You think so?”

“Yes,” Sam patted her shoulder and left her to her thoughts.

<<<>>> 

Dean cut the thread and put the needle back in the pin holder that looked like a tomato.  Dean held up the blazer and smiled.  She would never tell anyone about the skills she had acquired over time.  She slipped the blazer on and went to the mirror.  Dean nodded approval to herself.  She had had to alter all clothes to fit her shape so that she would not have to spend the little money they had on a new wardrobe.

“You look wonderful,” Castiel responded as he landed.

“Thanks.”

“Would you like me to braid your hair for you so that it isn’t in your face?” Castiel walked up behind her.

“You know how to braid hair?” Dean met his eyes in the mirror.

“Yes.”

“Okay then,” Dean sat down in the chair she kept at the vanity she had gotten.

Castiel moved behind her and looked over the supplies that she had on the vanity.  Castiel picked up the spray detangler moisturizer and used his fingers to comb through as he sprayed it down.  Castiel began to hum as he combed her hair out before he effortlessly created a neat rope braid.  It was tight and flawless.  There were only a few short strands in the front that did not stay in place.  He left them because he liked the way they framed Dean’s face.

“There,” Castiel smiled proudly.

“Holy shit.  How the hell did you even learn to do that?” Dean checked her hair out in the mirror and could not help be astonished.

“When I was in one of the shelters they helped families.  There were a few little girls there that liked to braid hair to pass the time.  They taught me a lot of neat hair designs.  I just never had someone to need them before.  If you like I can teach you a few things,” Castiel kissed her cheek.

“Sure.  Well I better get goin’.  We have an interview to go do.”

“Anything that I can assist with?”

“Right now we’re not sure what we’re dealing with.  There have been animals mutilated and a couple people have gone missing.  We’re just doin’ interviews right now.  Not sure what type of creature we’re dealing with.”

“Well if you need me let me know.  I am working with the remaining angels to get more done down here since we cannot access all of Heaven yet.”

“Once you get Metatron to relinquish more of his secrets it won’t be so bad.  You’ll have a full home again.  You better get goin’.  You don’t want to miss role call Commander,” Dean winked as she tucked her badge into the coat pocket.

“I’m only a prayer away,” Castiel kissed her and flew off.

Dean let out a happy sigh and slipped on her shoes.  She looked at her shoes and decided she would spend a little extra on new shoes that were not men’s.  She wanted something that was more her.  Dean checked all her hidden weapons, lock picks, and flask to make sure they were all in place.

 

“Thanks for taking the time to meet with us Mrs. Smith.  I’m Special Agent Sam DuBrow and this is  Special Agent De-Deandra Snider,” Sam flashed his badge and plastered a huge smile on.

“Thank you for coming.  The local cops are idiots.  I know something is wrong.  Doug would never run off.  I know he’s missin’,” Mrs. Smith led them to her living room.

“We are glad that they contacted us ma’am,” Dean sat down on the couch with her legs more than shoulder length apart and a relaxed but serious expression, “we want to get to the bottom of this ya know.  We have heard others are missin’ too.  Your local law enforcement has not released too much of anything to us.  I’m sorry we have to make you relive everything but we do have to ask you a few questions.”

“Certainly,” Mrs. Smith folded her hands and nodded, “uh, can I get you something to drink before we start?  I have some tea that I just made.”

“That would be lovely thank you,” Sam smiled.

“I’ll be right back,” Mrs. Smith left the room.

Sam waited a beat before he turned to Dean.

“Dude,” Sam gestured to Dean’s posture.

“What?” Dean’s brow creased slightly.

“You’re a lady now.  Close your legs.  What if you had on a skirt?”

“Oh,” Dean sat a little straighter and pressed her knees together.

 

They interviewed both families and headed to the closest motel to set up shop.  Dean pulled into the well maintained motel and was surprised that it was a decent place and not shady characters were around.  Dean smiled and nodded as she made her way to the office.  Sam followed and talked to her about the case until they were inside.

“Hey there.  A double suite?” the clerk asked.

Dean stood still for a moment.  It was the first time since the change that she had gone in to get a room with Sam along.  Dean smiled.

“Double.  Yup,” Dean took out her wallet and grinned.

When they were in the room Dean laughed.

“That was the first time in our hunting history that the clerk didn’t think we were a couple!” Dean flopped down on the bed closest to the door.

“Mm hmm.  I’m glad that you’re happy about that.”

“Dude.  That was great.”

“Right.  So I’ve been meaning to ask, where’d you learn to do that to your hair?  It’s really nice and it looks good on you,” Sam asked as he set up his laptop.

“Oh Cas did it for me.  He learned it at one of the shelters that he had stayed in.  He really likes my hair,” Dean brushed the stray hairs out of her face.

“I see,” Sam turned to the computer as he lay out his notes.

“No words Sam.  We agreed.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Where’d Deandra come from?” Dean stood and took off her blazer and put it on the back of the chair.

“I panicked.”

“I guess I should update everything  when we get back.  I’m glad Charlie left all her stuff with us.  I’m gonna need new IDs and everything.  I didn’t even think about that.”

“Yup.  When we get back I can work the program that Charlie set up for us and get everything you need.”

“Sam,” Dean sat down at the table with her brother.

“Yeah?”

“What if we can’t turn me back?” Dean swallowed hard and looked at her hands.

“Then I have a sister that takes care of everything instead of a brother.  You’re still you and that isn’t going to change.”

“Okay.”

Dean let out a heavy sigh and grabbed her bag.  She changed into jeans and a tee shirt them lay back down on the bed.  Sam got engrossed in the case and Dean tried not to think too hard on her situation.

<<<>>> 

Dean stood in the dressing room and checked herself over again.  Dean’s shoulders relaxed as she mentally worked up the courage to leave the dressing room.

“What do you think?” Dean spun a little and the bottom of the dress fluttered.

“Wow,” Castiel grinned as he took in Dean in the deep red maxi dress that had little black swirl detailing, “you look amazing.  Are you,” he paused and looked at the light in Dean’s eyes and mild uncertainty, “never mind.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean hesitantly moved to Castiel and kissed him.

“You’ll need new shoes.”

“I know,” Dean replied as she sauntered back to the dressing room.

They shopped for a few other things then headed back to the bunker.  Dean had hidden the bags in a generic black garment bag and the shoes and other bag in her duffel.  Dean managed to get to her room without being spotted by Sam.

“I don’t understand why you’re hiding this from Sam,” Castiel sat on her bed while she put everything away.

“If Sam ever caught me with dresses I’d never live it down,” Dean made a face as she folded her new pajamas and underwear.

“Sam will not care.”

Castiel went still and Dean dropped the bag that was in her hand.  She rushed to Castiel and touched his face then checked his pulse.

“Would he have a pulse?” Dean mumbled.

Dean stood and watched Castiel unsure of how to proceed.

“Dean,” Castiel frowned and his shoulders slumped, “the other angels.”

“What is it?” Dean gripped his shoulders, “what about the other angels?  Did they unlock more of Heaven?”

“They finished in the archives like I had advised them to.  They found the answer to what happened to you.”

“That’s great news!” Dean hugged Castiel, “that’s the best news ever.”

“Dean,” Castiel looked at her with watery eyes, “before I was created the angels had existed for millennia.  There were things that even we did not understand that only my Father understood.  There are limitations to even the greatest awe inspiring creatures and the most fierce beings in this realm.  Dean this is one of those things.  It is an unexplained phenomena that has happened about four times since the records were created.  There is no way to change you back,” he delivered in a solemn tone.

“What?” Dean’s smile faltered and she walked backward away from her bed and Castiel, “no.  Cas angels are all knowing and powerful and magnificent.  You are the only wrecking force that scares all other creatures.  There has to be a way.”

“Without Father there is no way,” Castiel slowly stood and went to Dean.

“Don’t touch me,” Dean pulled out of his reach, “I think you need to leave.”

“Dean.  You are my companion.  I am here to support you.  I am here to aide you in this situation,” Castiel advised in his angel of the lord voice.

“I know you are.  But right now it would be best before I lost control that you leave.  The Mark has begun to burn Cas.  I will fight you,” Dean rubbed her arm where the MoC was hidden under her shirt.

“Dean you’re strong.  You can fight this,” Castiel touched her arm.

Dean growled and shoved Castiel.  The Mark flared and she marched to where Castiel had slammed into the wall.  She grabbed Castiel by the shirt and pulled him up just to punch him.  Castiel let her hit him.  She punched him several times before he dropped to the floor.  She bent down to pick him back up.  There was a sound of a gun fired and Dean’s face went slack and Castiel fell from her grip.

Castiel with wide eyes filled with shock and white light looked to the door.  Sam stood with a rifle aimed at Dean then he lowered it as Dean slumped to the floor.

“Crowley gave us a little something before he disappeared.  We’ve got like ten minutes before that wears off.  It had been in the gun too long.  I didn’t have time for anything stronger.  I felt the shift and I heard the raised voices.”

“Thank you.”

“You couldn’t hit him,” Sam nodded and placed the gun aside, “let’s get him into the dungeon.  He’s going to wake up pissed.”

<<<>>> 

They sat around the table that Dean had made sure was full of food.  They talked about what the future would hold for them with permanent female Dean.  Sam had taken the news as expected but worked to help his brother, sister, ease into the new lifestyle.

“I’ve been a women for a long time now and I guess I just have to get used to it.  I mean it’s been a week since we got the news and I haven’t completely lost my shit.  That’s something right?” Dean took a sip of her drink.

“It is definitely something.”

“I, uh, Sammy,” Dean looked down then back up at her brother, “I may start dressing differently.”

“Please remember to keep your legs closed and we’ll all be fine,” Sam smiled warmly at her.

“Am I getting better at that?” Dean laughed.

“You are.  Most of the time people just think you’re a lesbian or transsexual that hasn’t learn to sit properly.”

“Well hey you have a penis for 30 plus years and then it’s gone, what do they expect?”

They all laughed and the tension eased out of the room.

“Being a woman isn’t as bad as I thought.  Especially with all the awesome clothes and hair stuff.  Ooh I learned to French braid my hair,” Dean smiled proudly, “I’m gonna be so damn sexy.  I’m gonna be beatin’ all the hotties off with a stick and enjoying their disappointed faces when they realize I’m engaged.”

Sam spit out his beer, “you’re what?”

Castiel flew away for a moment in panic then returned to a blushing Dean.

“Oh yeah.  So remember we were talkin’ about the change in my relationship with Cas?  We are kinda angel engaged.  He’s gonna be my life companion,” Dean rubbed the back of her neck.

“You just now decide to tell me?” Sam exclaimed, “what the hell?  I didn’t get to get you anything.  Now I’m gonna have to shopping.”

Dean wiped her eyes before the tears could fall.  They all embraced and settled back down around the table and finished dinner. Dean knew Sam would accept her no matter what.  She glanced over to Castiel and was pleased with what her future held.

“When will your menstrual cycle start?  I will bring you supplies.  It has been several months maybe you will not get one,” Castiel brought up.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean leaned head on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

For the [you](yolosoreadwhenucan)! B/c you planted the idea in my head.

* * *

 

“I’m here. I’m queer. You’re already used to it,” Charlie bounced down the stairs as she entered the bunker.

Charlie stuffed the key back in her bag. She glanced around and no one was up front. She frowned until she heard laughter from the kitchen. She grinned and sauntered down the hall and into the kitchen.

“What’s up bitches?” Charlie dropped the bags of food on the table, “oh,” she tossed her hair over her shoulder and adjusted her boobs, “hello there.”

“It’s me,” Dean rolled her eyes.

“Well me, I’m Charlie. I’m currently single and can tie a cherry stim with tongue,” Charlie smirked and held out her hand.

“No,” Castiel frowned and slapped Charlie’s hand away, “mine,” he yanked Dean away.

“Oh sorry,” Charlie stepped back, “who’s this handsome lady? I thought you had a thing for Dean.”

Dean blushed and pressed her face in Castiel’s shoulder.

“You’ve kinda missed a lot Charlie while you’ve been traveling. This is Castiel’s wife. Deandra or as you knew her Dean.”

“Holy double D’s,” Charlie covered her mouth as she analyzed Deandra, “wow. You’re hot. What the hell happened?”

“Something unexplainable. We literally can’t explain it. Cas got the heads up from the angels that it is one of god’s things,” Sam shrugged.

“So I’ve been like this for a year now,” Deandra smiled, “and we have been here dealing with it. Plus side is I don’t get a cycle. Down side is running with boobs.”

“Yup,” Charlie hugged Deandra as best she could with Castiel still gripping her, “so you and Cas finally hooked up,” she smirked, “about damn time.”

“Yeah. We got together and he’s like my soulmate and stuff,” Deandra let Castiel go and went to the table and went to the food.

“Well duh.”

“No,” Sam loaded his plate with Thai food, “literal soulmates. They completed the bond. They’re mated for life.”

“Oh really that’s fucking fantastic!” Charlie high-fived Deandra.

“Yeah.”

“Dean is mine,” Castiel smiled proudly.

“Yes he is,” Charlie snickered and got drinks from the fridge.

Castiel smiled and kissed Deandra’s cheek.

“Deandra how are you liking it?”

“It took some getting used to but now it’s normal,” Deandra shrugged.

“Well if it makes you feel better you’re hot as hell. I’d have a field day with you,” Charlie winked as she piled her plate with food.

Deandra’s eyes went wide and swallowed hard.

“Th-thanks.”

“Are you going to have a threesome?” Sam teased.

“No!” Deandra almost spit her food out.

“Maybe,” Castiel gave him a thoughtful look.

“I’d think about it,” Charlie nodded.

“Oh my god,” Sam dropped his chop sticks and covered his face.

“Did you say maybe?” Deandra turned to Castiel.

“I have never had a threesome before,” Castiel smiled.

“Really? No. Charlie is like my sister,” Deandra scrunched his face.

“Okay. I just thought that it would be a good idea. You like women and I like you.”

“Can you please discuss your bedroom habits another time? Some of us are trying to eat,” Sam picked at his food.

“I could help,” Charlie mumbled as she chewed, “I know a lot of ladies that would be interested.”

“You guys are horrible.”

“You’re just upset that you’ve had dry spells longer than some deserts,” Deandra chuckled.

“Whatever.”

“I make a great wingman if you want to go out while I’m here,” Charlie offered.

“Yeah sure whatever. So what have you found out?”

“Not much. I have a lot of notes and a few stories. I’ll pull it all out after we eat.”

“You’re talking about the Mark aren’t you?” Deandra eyed her.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s not worry about that. Let’s be grateful I have my family with me,” Deandra smiled.

“Sure Dean, Deandra,” Charlie nodded.

Deandra looked around the table then down at her arm. They’d figure it out.

 


End file.
